


【授权翻译】如果病娇UF杉/HT杉/SFR帕/US帕发现你杀了你的情敌，他们会有什么样的反应？

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: SFR papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader
Kudos: 20





	【授权翻译】如果病娇UF杉/HT杉/SFR帕/US帕发现你杀了你的情敌，他们会有什么样的反应？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545917) by MsMK. 



Ask：如果病娇UF杉/HT杉/SFR帕/US帕发现你手上沾满鲜血，而经常和他调/情的女孩儿倒在你脚边，已经死去了。那么会发生什么呢？当他们立刻醒悟，意识到你对他的感觉和他对你同样疯狂。(“我别无选择，她想把你从我身边夺走。”那种感觉【笑】)

Fell  
好吧，他没料到事态会如此发展，现在连他裤裆里的那位伙计都硬得发疯了。老兄，他得和更多的姑娘调情，因为”我好爱你，你是我生命中唯一的意义，谁都别想挡我的道”式性爱是最棒的！他欢喜得快要发狂，原来你是这样深爱着他，跟他爱你一个样。你甚至为了挽留他，手刃了某个小婊子，这真使他性奋异常。

Horror  
他对你的幻想有些破灭，因此他犹豫了一下。很明显，你不像他原本想像得那么弱小无助，需要他密不透风的守护...不过往好处想，你这么做可是为了他，因为你太害怕失去他，害怕到果断做掉了那女孩儿，而不是干坐在家中自怨自怜。该死，你真有种。他马上就吻住了你，把刀从你手中抽出，丢到地板上，在清脆的哐当声中低声为他的不当调情道歉。这证明他只渴望你一人，也会使你感觉你是他绝无仅有的宝贝。

大狗  
他傻笑着，就像个止不住笑容的精神病患者，然后这很快演变成放声大笑，他笑到躬起身子，不停拍打自己的膝盖。这出好戏远远超出了他的期待，他和那个姑娘调情只是为了激起你的怒火，因为这通常能引爆充满嫉妒的火辣欢爱，但是见鬼了，他没想到你会杀掉她！他马上把你按倒在地板上，在满地血腥中狂野地交合。天，他真爱你，他能立马列举出千百个爱你的理由。每一次粗暴地撞进你的身体时，他都会啃咬你的肌肤，在上面印下充满爱意的痕迹。

烟枪  
他轻轻地笑起来，把尸体拖到旁边，再把你拉进他的胸膛，使你感觉安全。他永远不会离开你，当然不会。你献上的这份小小的...礼物背后传达的心意...非常可爱，让他感觉到被你爱着。片刻之后，你会被他抱在臂弯里掳走。他一边哑声喘息着，在你的脸和脖颈间落下细密的亲吻，一边向你吐露他内心深处最阴暗的幻想，还有他曾为你犯过多少罪...你们俩都不必再受煎熬，因为结局已经不言而喻...实际上，你们回到家后会做热辣至极的爱。


End file.
